Mike, the Pokemon Pokemon Master
by IChooseTheFireStarter
Summary: Every trainer has the dream of becoming the best. And almost every pokemon dream of having the best trainer. But what if a pokemon has the dream of becoming the best trainer?
1. The Adventure Begins!

Author's note

Hello, dear readers! This is my first fanfic! It wasn't beta'd and English is not my first language, so if you find any errors, please forgive me!

* * *

**Mike, the Pokemon Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 1 – The adventure begins!**

This story starts in a small pokemon village near Littleroot town, in the region of Hoenn. It was peaceful, even with the many child pokemon who played their noisy games all day. One of these children was a torchic and he was different from any other pokemon. Not because of his appearance, but because of his dream. While the other pokemon wanted to be captured by some trainer or just wanted to be free, this torchic wanted to BECOME a pokemon trainer. As soon as Torchic told his dream to his parents, they threw him in a rehab, hoping that he would forget that strange dream of his. 

In the same village, another strange pokemon was born. This one was different physically and psychologically. When he was born, his parents were very happy. Happy because he was male and also because he had great power. The fact that he was shiny didn't matter much, but it made him look even more special. His family had a tradition and was responsible for breeding the manliest and most gentleman gallade of the world. His father and mother couldn't be prouder. But as soon as they started educating him to be the best, they noticed something wrong. Always that Shiny Ralts went to a pokemon battle, he hurt the oponent so much that other pokemon had to stop him from killing it. After trying for many years, his parents finally gave up, throwing him in the rehab. 

It was in that rehab that Shiny Ralts and Torchic met for the first time. 

The years passed by and both Torchic and Shiny Ralts evolved. They were able to evolve because every time Torchic asked Shiny Ralts if he wanted to be his first pokemon, Shiny would try to kill Torchic. One day, Shiny (now a Kirlia) escaped the rehab. Combusken tried to do the same, but he failed miserably. Only after some other years, when Combusken had evolved into Blaziken, they let him out. Once free, Blaziken decided it was not too late to start his journey as a pokemon trainer. So, he went off to search for some trainer stuff like pokeballs, potions and all this kind of thing.

Blaziken arrived in a human village near his and went to the pokemart to try to buy something. He had no money, so he gave up. Luckily (or not) a trainer saw him and decided to catch him. Blaziken was pretty strong, so after defeating all the trainer's pokemon, he grabbed the boy and took some pokeballs from him. The boy ran away totally scared.

"Yay, I got some pokeballs! Now what pokemon should I catch? Oh, I know! I might find some in the tall grass!" As soon as Blaziken stepped in the tall grass, he saw a Vulpix licking its front paw.

"What! But vulpixes are very rare in this region! Lucky me!"

Blaziken jumped as high as he could and landed with a blaze kick on the poor vulpix' head, causing her to faint.

"Whoopie! My first pokemon! I'll call you Layla." Blaziken threw a pokeball at her and went to Petalburg's pokecenter in order to heal her.

Nurse Joy was used to seeing wild pokemon coming in, usually asking to heal them. But she let out a "Gasp!" when the wild Blaziken gave her a pokeball. Without knowing what to do, she remebered that she had a special device that made it possible to understand pokemon's speech if they wore it.

"I'm sorry, but could you use this for me to understand you?" She asked, giving the device to the Blaziken. He wore it and repeated what he had said.

"Nurse Joy, please recover my pokemon. I think I hit her too hard."

"W-what do you mean by YOUR pokemon? Pokemon do not own pokemon."

"Well, I do. You see, my dream is to become the POKEMON MASTER."

"B-but YOU are a pokemon. How is that possible?"

"Oh, not you too. Come on. Just recover her, please."

Nurse Joy took Layla and recovered her, giving the pokeball back to Blaziken.

"Well, if you want so much to be a pokemon master, I think this device will be useful to you. You can keep it."

"Really? Thanks! Oh, and thank you for recovering Layla."

"So, her name's Layla. And what's your name?"

"I'm Blaziken."

"But it's a pokemon's name. You should give yourself a trainer name. It would help other trainers consider you one of them and distinguish you from other blazikens. Also, wouldn't it be cooler?"

"Oh, you're right! Call me Mike, then."

"Nice to meet you, Mike. And good luck in your journey."

"Thanks. See you!"

Mike left the pokecenter and let Layla out of the pokeball. "Come out, Layla!" She looked around, but couldn't find the trainer that had caught her.

"Hey, Blaziken. Where's the master?"

"I'm the master."

"Oh come on. No jokes. Where is he?"

"It is no joke."

Layla looked suspiciously at Mike for some seconds before accepting the fact he was really her master. "Well this is, to say the least, very strange. But since you actually defeated AND caught me, I have no choice other than coping with it. Now return me to my pokeball, please. I need some time to think." Mike then returned her.

"Oh, well. I wanted you to walk beside me like the other trainers' pokemon do. But maybe it is really too strange for the others a pokemon being a trainer... But I won't give up on my dream!"

Determined to be the pokemon master, Mike started walking towards the gym, where he would try to win his first badge. Before reaching it, he saw that a pokemon battle was taking place in the middle of the town. There was a good number of viewers. Watching the battle, Mike realized he had never done this before. He didn't even know how it worked exactly. "Better stay and watch."

The trainer farther from Mike looked like he had just stared his adventure, just like himself. But the other seemed to have much more experience. He wore green googles on his forehead, that prevented his messy black hair from falling on his (also black) eyes. His T-shirt was white and he had a dark blue jacket on, matching with his lighter blue jeans. The black-haired guy sent out his monferno against the newbie's mudkip. Although mudkip had the type advantage, it was no match against monferno and the battle ended really fast.

"Wow, you're really good!"

"I told you. But your mudkip did really well for it's first battle."

Both trainer returned their pokemon to the pokeballs and shook their hands.

"I guess I have to train more. See you!"

"See ya."

The newbie went away, heading to the Pokemon Center.

Mike was amazed. That battle was awesome! He wished Layla was that good. The blaziken was so distraught with his thoughts, that he only noticed everyone was staring at him when the green googled boy called his attention.

"Hey, you Blaziken! Prepare to be captured! Go, monferno!" The fire monkey came out of its pokeball and prepared for battle.

"W-what? You can't do that! I'm a pokemon trainer too!" Everyone widened their eyes in surprise. That blaziken was able to speak! The trainer was the first to recover from the shock.

"A trainer? You must be kidding! And how can you speak?"

"Nurse Joy gave this device here. And I'm not kidding. Look!" Mike sent out Layla, making all the people even more surprised.

"O-oh my gawd!" Was all blue jacket could say.

"Man, if I'll have to explain this to every person I meet, I'll go crazy! Just battle my pokemon already!" Without even knowing what he was doing, Mike started giving out orders. "Layla, use quick-attack!"

"A battle? OK!" Layla run in monferno's direction at super high speed, hitting it with great force. The monferno flew back some meters before hitting the ground.

"Ha! Didn't even saw it coming!"

"Hey, you're cheating! We were in shock, OK? Monferno, fight back with flame wheel!" Monferno attacked Layla, but she was very quick and was able to dodge it right in time.

"Another quick-attack!" Layla rapidly attacked again, making monferno faint.

"Huh, it was beginner's luck. I didn't even introduce myself, by the way. My name's Ringo." He said, while returning the fainted monferno to the pokeball.

"Um, maybe. The name's uhh... Mike! Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Mike. You may be a little strange, but you have potential. From now on, consider yourself my rival."

"Rival? What's that?"

"Well, it's kind of a competitor. In other words, someone who attempts to equal or surpass another."

"Oh, I see! It would be an honor!"

"Cool. See you then, rival."

"Bye!"

Only after Mike's new rival went away, he realized what he had just done.

"Oh my gawd, Layla! We did it! I can't even believe it!"

"Yeah. You were fine as a trainer indeed. It was quite easy!"

"You were fantastic! I wonder if we can repeat this with the gym leader..."

"Gym already! But I heard they are very strong!"

"Oh, but we could at least try."

"I don't know... But if you are so confident, let's go then."

"Right! Thanks for believing in me." Mike returned Layla and took a deep breath before going in.

"Gym leader, here I come!"

* * *

Author's notes

Well, you may think it's strange because really, a POKEMON as a POKEMON TRAINER! I must say it was my little sister's idea. And I thought it was interesting, so I decided to write it down.

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	2. Dylan, the Troublemaker Taillow!

Author's note

Hello, dear readers! Second chapter is up!

* * *

**Mike, the Pokemon Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 2 – Dylan, the troublemaker taillow!**

Mike's first gym battle wasn't bad. It was worse. Honestly, do you really think Layla would have any chances against Slaking? She didn't even touch it.  
"Well, I must say I admire your courage, but your pokemon needs much more training before it can face a gym leader. Why don't YOU fight? I think you have better chances than your 'Layla'."  
"But I told you already! I'm a trainer! I can't battle."  
"If you say so... Return after you have at least four badges then. Slaking doesn't want to fight newborns."  
"Hmpf... Ok. I'll be back. Just you wait." 

The blaziken carried Layla on his arms and left the gym with his head down. Why was it so hard to become a pokemon master?

"Don't let this discourage you, Mike. You can't always win. And I know you can do it."  
"Layla, you're hurt! Don't speak... But thank you. I'll be fine."

When he entered the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy immediately recognized him.

"Mike! What did you do to her this time!"  
"It was Norman's slaking."  
"Norman's! Are you crazy? She doesn't stand a chance against it!"  
"Yeah, I know. Just discovered it the worst way."  
"OK, give her to me. I'll cure her in an instant."

Mike let Nurse Joy take Layla and recover her again. He sat in the PC's couch to wait and moments later, Joy was back with Layla.

"She's fully recovered. And try not to let her in such difficult battles yet." She said, giving him an accusatory look.  
"Don't worry. I won't."

He thanked Joy and got out of the PC with Layla following him. "Hey, Mike. I'm hungry." He stopped for a moment and heard a weird sound coming from his belly. "I guess you're too." Mike looked inside his little bag and found nothing different from pokeballs and some recovery items.

"Oh, well. I'm broken after losing to Norman. Let's go search for some berries."

They left Petalburg and after walking for some minutes, they saw an oran berry tree full of juicy fruits. Mike was almost taking one on his hands, but a sharp beak prevented him from taking the berry.

"Stay away from my tree!"

Both Mike and Layla looked in the direction of where the voice came from.

"You selfish Taillow! These berries aren't only yours!" Layla complained.  
"We're starving! Please share some with us!"  
"Heh. No."  
"What! You..."  
"I know! If we beat you in battle, you give us some of the berries!"  
"But what if I win?"  
"Oh, you caught me now."

Taillow let out a victorious grin as Mike and Layla gave up on his berries. But when they got to a fair distance from the tree, Layla quickly climbed to Mike's shoulder.

"Hey Mike! You should have just sent me to beat that Taillow. Trainers usually just come out of nowhere throwing pokemon and pokeballs like their life depends on it!"  
"R-really? Isn't it a bit harsh?"  
"No, it's normal. So this time let's just go there and kick that Taillow's butt!"  
"OK! Then, Layla! Use ember on the Taillow!"

The little vulpix let out a small ball of fire that burned some of Taillow's feathers.

"Ouch! That's cheating!"

The Taillow flew into Layla's direction while charging his wing-attack, which Layla easily dodged. She let out another ember attack, ending the battle.

"Now it's my chance!" Mike threw one pokeball at the Taillow. It shook for a few seconds, but Taillow soon gave up. "Yeah! One more to the team! You shall be called Dylan!"  
"Don't let him out. He must be pissed with us right now."  
"True. Let's eat first and after we talk to him."

"Oh, so you're like Mewtwo."  
"Mewtwo? Who's that?"  
"You've never heard of him? He was the first pokemon to catch and use other pokemon in battle. He and his cloned pokemon were extremely powerful."  
"Really? How cool! So I'm normal! HA! I knew it."  
"I wouldn't say NORMAL, but you're not the only one, at least."  
"And where is Mewtwo now, Dylan?"  
"In a hidden place where he and his cloned pokemon can live in peace."  
"So, I won't be able to battle him..."  
"No. Unless you became so famous that even Mewtwo would want to come out of his hiding place to challenge you."  
"Hmm... That's it then. I want to be just like Mewtwo. Or even better."  
"That's how I like it, Mike."  
"Now, you two slowpokes. Let's get going. I want to arrive at Rustboro before it gets dark."  
"Right. Dylan, you come back to the ball."  
"Darn."

After being defeated by Layla and captured by Mike, Dylan spent a long time talking to them and decided it was a good idea to go with them on their journey. It was a thousand times more exciting than protecting an oran berry tree for the rest of his life. Which lonely pokemon (and by lonely, I mean with no family or friends) would not want to go on an adventure with a trainer?

Well, actually there is one pokemon who doesn't.

Achilles was sitting under a tree, taking a quick nap to recover his energies. Since he had fled from that horrible place he had only battled and battled. It seemed like all the trainers were after him.

"Damm this blue hair. If it was green, it would be so much better."

Then he remembered that little girl. Athena.

"No, they're nothing like you. I'll never be caught by those selfish filthy humans."

He rose from the ground and took his knife and sword. Achilles had learnt how to use them, but had never really used against any pokemon nor human. They were there just to scare people off.

"Do not worry, Athena. I'll find you."

Meanwhile, Mike and his pokemon were almost reaching the exit of Petalburg Woods.

"Phew. There are too many Bug Catchers here..."  
"Yeah. Fortunately, their pokemon are no macth for you two."  
"Hey! I did most of the work here. Lazy Dylan didn't even fight a single wurmple!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. If I wasn't so tired and wounded after fighting a horrible certain VULPIX, I would have fought with no problems."  
"YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT AGAIN RIGHT NOW IF..."  
"OK, ok. Enought you two. Layla, you go back to the pokeball to rest. And Dylan, this means you are on charge in the next battle."  
"Ha, leave it to me. I was just teasing her about the wounds."

It was almost eight p.m. when they arrived at Rustboro.

* * *

Author's notes

And that's it! I hope you are enjoying it^^

Reviews and constructive criticism: Always welcome! Thanks for reading!


	3. Rare CandyInduced Havoc!

Author's notes

Hello again, my beloved readers! This is a short update, I know, but I couldn't make it longer.

* * *

**Mike, the Pokemon Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 3 - Rare Candy-Induced Havoc  
**

When Mike woke up in the next morning, he felt almost fully recovered. His legs were hurting a little, though.

"Oh boy! I've never walked so much in my life!"

As every single person who was in the Poke Center turned to look at him, Mike gave them a constrained smile and quickly left the place.

"Sometimes I forget I am wearing this." Mike told his friends while pointing to his special device.

"Yeah. It makes people freak out. It's funny." Dylan said, in response to Mike's comment.

The giant red chicken pokemon started searching for some berry tree (hopefully with no guarding taillows this time) in the company of his two pokemon when he saw a little blue object laying on the grass. He took it. It wasn't needed any examination for him to know what it was.

"OH ARCEUS! It's a Rare Candy!"

"What's a Rare Candy?"

"Come on, Layla! You don't know what it is?"

"No. Why would I know?"

"It's a candy that makes you stronger. But it's not very tasty. Hey, Mike. Will you give it to us so that we can get stronger?"

"No way! It's MINE!"

Mike held the candy in the most protective way he could, his eyes showing he could get really aggressive if someone ever tried to touch his precious candy.

"Mike, what's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, man. What's the problem?"

"No one touches my candy!"

Right after saying that, Mike put the candy in his beak and swallowed it without even chewing. "MORE! I need more!" And then he left running.

"Oh, no! Let's go after him, Dylan!"

Layla and Dylan followed the blaziken until they reached a Pokemart.

"Mike, don't do this! You have to calm down!"

"Get out of my way! They have the candy!"

Mike blaze kicked Dylan out of the way and fire punched the Pokemart's door.

"Dylan!"

The female Vulpix came close to the unconscious Taillow and was relieved to see it was breathing. But Layla didn't know what to do. Mike was too strong for her. Who could stop that crazy, Rare Candy addicted blaziken? Soon, the Pokemart owner and the customers that were inside started screaming and running from inside the mart.

"Someone help! A crazy pokemon!"

The situation was getting ugly. Wasn't there any pokemon trainer?

"Layla? Is that you? And is that Mike over there?"

"Ringo! Thank Arceus you're here! Please, you have to stop him!"

"Uh, sorry dear. But I couldn't understand a word you said."

Suddenly, an Unown got out of one of Ringo's pokeballs. It had an R shape (how predictable) and as soon as it was out, it started charging a hidden power.

"Whoa, R! Don't scare me like that!"

The Unown released all his power on Mike. It caused a lot of damage, but it wasn't enough to make him faint. "OK, just one more, R!" The pokemon obeyed and with that, Mike was knocked out.

"Mike!"

Just then, Layla began to cry. She was so scared! What was wrong with Mike? Was Dylan going to be fine? Ringo knelt beside her, trying to calm her down.

"Hush...hush. Eveything will be alright, Layla. Let's take your friends to the PokeCenter. Good work, R. Come back."

The unown went back to the pokeball while Ringo helped Layla put Dylan on her back, trying to carry Mike after. But the chicken was too big and heavy. He wouldn't be able to carry him alone. The other people were too afraid of the Blaziken, so none of them wanted to help. Poor Layla was getting more and more worried.

"Allow me to help you."

The weight on Ringo's shoulder totally disappeared. He turned his head and saw Mike gently floating with a purple energy around him. He looked at the one who had spoken to him and his eyes widened.

"Y-you!"

* * *

Author's notes

Just a little suspense because I want. That's why the chapter had to be smaller. Well, it seems like the chapters are shrinking... I'll work on that.


	4. Childhood Friends!

Author's notes

Hello, beloved readers! I'm back with one more chapter! And I forgot the disclaimer in the other chapters, but everyone knows I don't own Pokémon and never will own. That's why this is a fanfic, isn't it?

* * *

**Mike, the Pokemon Pokemon Master**

**Chapter 4 - Childhood Friends!  
**

It was around 7 p.m. when Mike came to his senses. The last thing he remembered was that he was outside with his pokemon and it was sunny, but after taking a look around he noticed it didn't match with his memories in the slightest. He got up from the bed he was laying on and noticed somebody else was in the room.

"Mike! You're awake!"

The Blaziken didn't even have time to see who had said that and two little projectiles came from nowhere, landing abruptly on his face. Mike fell back to the bed with his two friends jumping on him.

"Thank Arceus you are fine!" Layla cried with tears of happiness shining in her eyes.

"Man, don't you ever do this to us again!" Dylan said using a serious tone, but started crying soon after. "We thought we were going to miss you!"

"Wait, what happened? I don't remember being knocked out."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. It was my fault, actually, R's fault. But we had to."

"Ringo! I didn't see you there! But why did you have to knock me out?"

"You entered in berserk mode or something like that after eating a Rare Candy. And then you started to destroy a Pokemart. You even attacked Dylan because he was trying to stop you."

"Oh, no! Rare Candy, you said? Sorry guys... I thought it wouldn't happen again..."

Layla, Dylan and Ringo were silent for a moment. They were a bit confused about this not being the first time that had happened.

"So, it seems like you haven't changed at all, Burnt Chickie. Or should I say, Mike." A fifth voice said, coming from the doorway.

"Wait, Mad Bedsheet? Is it you?"

Everybody turned their faces to the door. A very tall and mostly white pokemon was standing there, with is arms crossed. He had light blue hair and arms and had a long sword and a knife, both floating near him covered in purple energy. His body had a faint shining and there were rips and blood stains all over his kind of dress. But even with all these battle signs, he was still graceful like any other gardevoir.

"Hmpf. Like you, I've got a new name. Call me Achilles from now on."

"Mike, do you really know this guy?" Ringo asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends!" Mike's three newer friends' jaws dropped in perfect sync. "Didn't he tell you?"

"I don't go telling all my life to any person I meet, you know."

After taking a better look at his friends, Mike noticed they were a little tense and kept giving Achilles some weird looks, like they were afraid of him. But he decided to leave this fact aside.

"So, Bedsheet, do you mind if I told them how we became friends?"

"Not at all. And stop calling me that."

"All right! It was like this..."

*Flashback*

Torchic was wandering around the rehab's building. He had nothing to do and no one to talk to, so he decided on exploring the place. After looking inside a few empty rooms, he found one that had someone in it. He entered the room and silently approached the pokemon.

"Hello,! You're a ralts, aren't you? Do you want to be my starter pokemon? I'm going to be a pokemon master!"

The psychic pokemon jumped in shock. He was so concentrated meditating that he didn't notice the little fire chick coming near him.

"What the heck are you talking about? You're a pokemon too, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I still can become a pokemon master, you know."

"You're nuts! Leave me alone."

"No, I'm not! And I want you to be my first pokemon."

"No way! Now go away before I kill you."

"Ok, I'll go for now. But I still want you to come with me in my journey."

"Whatever. Just go now."

The Torchic continued looking at the Ralts for some more seconds before leaving, his eyes shining with determination. The Ralts simply returned to his meditation.

Some days later, Ralts received another visit from Torchic, who stubbornly kept asking the same question he had asked on the first day they met. Annoyed, the Ralts answered with a confusion attack, but Torchic was able to dodge it (making Ralts even more annoyed). Since this day, they started fighting always they saw each other. If Torchic wasn't so good at fleeing, he would be dead by now.

One day, Torchic received a Rare Candy from one of the Chanseys who were taking care of him and he immediately ate it. The feeling of becoming stronger was too good and it made him want more and more candies. Torchic entered in berserk mode and started to attack everything and everyone in his way. This had never happened before, so no one of the staff pokemon was prepared for this. They all just stood there trembling in some corner while Torchic burner everything down. But he soon got tired since he wasn't very used to fighting and because of it, he blacked out.

All that noise wake Ralts up and he went to see what was disturbing his meditation. He found Torchic unconscious in the first floor and carried him away from the fire. Those staffs were a bunch of chicken-hearted useless pokemon. How could they just run away and leave the chick? After this event, the pokemon staffs hid all their Rare Candy supply the best they could so that it would never happen again.

Ralts didn't take much time to evolve thanks to his constant training and Torchic's annoyance. It had been only a few weeks since he had been admitted in the rehab center. As a Kirlia, he became too powerful for the staffs to keep him there and so he fled.

*End of Flashback*

"And that was when we split."

"If you weren't so weak, you could have gone after me. And it seems like you still are. Knocked out by two hidden powers? Lame."

"Oh, so you reconsidered my offer and came back to ask to be my pokemon?" Mike's eyes were shining with happiness.

"Of course not. I'm looking for someone. Actually, I have to go now. See you."

"Uh, OK then. Bye Bedsheet."

"It's Achilles, Mike."

"Sorry, I forgot. Bye Achilles."

With that, the Shiny Gardevoir left the room.

"Hey, guys. Why are you all so quiet?"

"Mike, I know he's your friend and all, but haven't you heard the stories about him?" Ringo was the first to talk.

"Which stories?"

"People say that a shiny gardevoir that carries a long sword and a knife has been killing many people and pokemon. And he's so poweful no one dares to fight him. Your childhood story only proves that he's really something."

"Yeah, and then he comes from nowhere and carries you to the pokecenter. Poor Nurse Joy was totally frightened. And all the others left the Pokecenter as soon as he got in." Dylan added.

"Did he really do that for me? How sweet! And I didn't even thank him!"

"Mike! What we are trying to say, is that he's too dangerous. You should take care." This time Layla was the one to speak.

"No problem, guys. He's a good pokemon. And I'll convince him to join us. With him, we'll be invincible!" Mike punched the air and raised his fists in a signal of victory.

The others decided to give up, seeing that Mike wasn't going to change his mind.

"I only hope he doesn't eat any other Rare Candy."

* * *

Author's notes

Uh, why did I put this here? I have nothing more to say... Oh yes. Reviews and constructive criticism are vey apreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
